1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas ranges, and more particularly, to a gas range which heats food with radiant heat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the gas range heats food with heat generated when a mixed gas of fuel gas and air burns.
For this, the gas range is provided with an oven unit, a grill unit, and a top unit. The oven unit barbecues or bakes bread with convective heat, and grill unit over the oven unit broil fish, or the like with radiant heat.
The top unit at the top of the gas range heats food directly with flame formed when the gas burns. To do this, there is a burner under the top unit for burning the fuel gas.
In the meantime, because the top unit heats food with the flame formed when the fuel gas burns directly, the related art gas range has a problem in that the radiant heat generated at the time of combustion of fuel gas can not be used. Consequently, development of a technology for effective use of the radiant heat from the burner is required.